GoAnimate: The Musical
NOTE: This is the inital creator speaking. Please edit this, as we need more information! Don't forget to upload 100% full footage of the musical GoAnimate: The Musical (Formerly known as Go!Animate: The Musical prior to the opening of the USA tour) is a 2011 musical based on the 2013 movie, Go!Animate: The Movie. The musical lasts approximately 2 hours and 35 minutes including one intermission. The show is distributed by 20th Century Fox in the USA and Vyond City, Koba Entertainment in Canada, BBC in the UK, and Universal Pictures internationally. Locations 2010 (Concept Album) March 2011 Off Broadway (Closed in 2015), Located in the Radio City Music Hall April 22, 2012 Broadway (Closed on December 25, 2013) July 11, 2013 USA Tour (Closed in 2016) (It toured Chicago; Los Angeles; Philadelphia; Washington, D.C.; and San Francisco) 2014 West End (Closed in 2018) (This was in the Fortune Theater, it was originally going to be in the Cambridge Theatre, but due to Matilda the Musical still happening, it was moved to the Fortune Theater) 2015 Italy (Closed in 2019) 2016 UK Tour (Closed in 2020) 2017 Philippines (Closed in 2020) September 27, 2018 (Hallmark Hall of Fame Episode) (Hallmark episode is on Disney+ since November 12, 2019 and was released on DVD on October 4, 2018) (This Hallmark Episode uses child actors for everyone similar to the Canada and Vyond City Revival tours. Originally aired on Hallmark Channel on September 27, 2018. Joshua Colley voices Eric, Mavis Simpson-Ernst voices Jennifer, Jeremy T. Villas voices PC Guy, voices Kayla, Gregory Diaz voices Victor, ) 2019 Canada (Still Open) (This is the First tour to use child actors for everyone) June 12, 2020 Vyond City Tour (Still Open) (This is at the Vyond City Music Hall. This is the Second tour to use child actors for everyone. Joshua Colley voices Eric, Mavis Simpson-Ernst voices Jennifer, Jeremy T. Villas voices PC Guy, voices Kayla, Gregory Diaz voices Victor,) History In Spring 2007, development began on the show based on GoAnimate: The Movie after the success of GoAnimate: The Movie in 2006. In 2010, a concept album was released. There are 2 sides. Side 1 has I'm the Map and 4 other songs. Side 2 has 5 songs. Synopsis Act 1 The curtains open and we see PC Guy going to Walmart to buy something. PC Guy then got a toy without paying it and sneakily ran off, when Eric and Jennifer came running after him. The manager of Walmart (Bodyguard) suddenly takes the toy from him and back to Eric, leaving PC Guy in disappointment. At the supermarket, PC Guy talked to Brian to have the toy back, but the police officer showed up to tell him he cannot. They then sent him to jail and went asleep for five days. He then broke out of jail. PC Guy got the toy and told them they cannot have it back, but a Stick Cop then came to him to say not to steal the toy. Back in jail, PC Guy got an idea. When Eric and Victor were not looking, PC Guy suddenly left with the toy. It shocked them and they went to get him. PC Guy's feet hurt from walking, and he rested on a bench when Eric and Victor surprised him and chased him until they head into a snowbank. PC Guy then told them they cannot have the toy back and went off. Eric reminded Victor they should not worry about the snowstorm and went for a walk. Eric and Victor walked until they found the toy and went home. They watch TV when PC Guy came to say he has to troll them next time. Eric and Victor called the cops, who trolled him to jail. He woke up and realized that it was a nightmare. The two went home with the toy and had a dance. Jennifer then came in and took the toy who thought the toy is for babies. Kayla reminded Eric that he ever met a mean man named Mr. Keebler. Meanwhile, at the spooky castle, the mean man Mr. Keebler has a diabolical scheme to put a stop to the world. Mr. Keebler had a plot to build an invention that will destroy the people (or cartoons) in the world. The next day, Eric was making a special fruit salad for Kimberly by putting special ingredients into it. PC Guy did not want to see them make a fruit salad for Kimberly and he trolls Eric with his new disguise. Eric and Victor came into Kimberly's room and showed her a special fruit salad meal from Eric. It amazed Kimberly and thanked him. Someone then knocked on the door which made Eric go check who's there. PC Guy disguised himself as "Diesel Guy" and tried to troll Eric and take him away. Kimberly then took a picture of PC Guy's disguise when it came off. Eric suddenly knew PC Guy was the one who trolled him, and he taught him a lesson. The next segment of the movie is Sing-Along Songs with Simon, which features "The Chewing Gum Song". Eric and Victor later realized that they stepped on a sticky red piece of chewing gum. Victor thinks it is a very sticky situation, and Eric took a picture of sticky gum on the floor. Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl showed up to tell them they're not yelling at them for a while, but then Eric took a picture. The two suddenly realized who have chewed gum in the room, and that is Simon. Then some gum is caught on Eric's sweater, who took a picture of that. Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl then heard another noise they ran away from the house. Act 2 While walking in the woods, George and Eric found a newspaper which says that Mr. Keebler zaps it again. Eric wants to stop making the newspapers that try to deserve their world. PC Guy and Eddy were later stuck on top of Mt. Rushmore, when Mr. Keebler showed up to him, ready to have his own revenge. Mr. Keebler was supposed to make him go to jail, but he's not Shoplifting at this time. PC Guy was scared of him, and quickly drove away in his car. Mr. Keebler went to his car with the Dalek-Septor 9000.2 to exterminate him during the chase. Jackashay later came to save the day, and he destroyed the Dalek-Septor with his laser eye powers. Mr. Keebler's car then slid off the road and crashed into a big tree. Jackashay came to him for his final comfrontation for calling PC Guy a Shoplifter. He and Mr. Keebler went into a big fight, and then got punched onto the ground. Jackashay thinks he just can't match the powers of him, and decided to make him go back from he came. He used a powerful Warp Ball to suck Mr. Keebler back to where he came from, and eventually gone inside the ball. Jackshay finally got Mr. Keebler gone and accomplished his mission. PC Guy learned a good lesson when he got home, so he can return to every quality theater programming for now on. Aaron Jefferson told to Eric and Victor that everything's back to normal. Eric agreed that PC Guy didn't steal any toys, but he bought one. Aaron thinks he wasn't Shoplifting this time, and may solve problems in life. Eric waved goodbye to him when they got on the airplane to home. Back home, Jack read one more newspaper which says that everything is back to normal. PC Guy have bought the toy and purchased it, and he didn't even make mistakes because he'll solve the problems in life. And with Mr. Keebler gone, everything's back the way how life can be. Cookie Monster also said to join his Cookie party. At the end, Eric and Victor were doing a battery hustle for the toy, when Eric thinks he'll do it again tomorrow. The stage goes black as a curtain call happens. Musical numbers Cast Off Broadway Tour * Wendel Bur as Victor * Brian Sharp as PC Guy * Differences between the Film and Musical # Eric goes to a Spooky gaveyard instead of where he went in the movie, I'm the Map is played, and Stickguy played it on a radio. Mailtime song is changed to I'm the Map. # The Weegee Appears, PC Guy's Thoughts, and Stickguy Doesn't Get it deleted scenes are included. # Several new songs were added. # There is a scene named PC Guy's Dream where PC Guy sings I'm a Cow. # Mr, Keebler chasing PC Guy is shortened. This was made longer in the Hallmark Hall of Fame version. # The show is made longer and there are more songs due to the musical lasting 2 hours and 35 minutes including one intermission. # Warren Cook plays a huge role in the film, being Mr, Keebler's sidekick. (This is not in the Hallmark Hall of Fame version and Rento is restored in the Hallmark Hall of Fame episode.) # # # # #